Cuaderno de Dibujos
by Lazulley
Summary: Cuando la tensión sexual es inaguantable para los demás avengers, es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Tony x Steve.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Cuaderno de Dibujos**

**.**

**.**

Estaban ellos dos sentados en el enorme sofá de la mansión, uno en cada extremo. Mientras que Tony revisaba su e-mail en su Android, Steve estaba haciendo uno que otro bosquejo en su cuaderno de dibujos a manera de retomar su viejo pasatiempo, aunque no dejaba a nadie mirar el contenido del susodicho alegando que sus dibujos eran horribles. Nadie le creía a estas alturas luego de darse cuenta de las miradas furtivas que dirigía al multimillonario siempre que dibujaba.

Cada uno estaba en su mundo cuando llegaron los miembros restantes del equipo liderados directamente por la única mujer presente. Tony, al percatarse de la presencia de los otros, levantó su vista del aparato.

—vaya, vaya, parece que todo el circo se reunió—dijo con sarcasmo captando la atención del capitán

—muy gracioso Stark, muy gracioso—contestó Natasha cruzada de brazos

—Sabes que solo bromeo—sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente

—chicos ¿qué está pasando? —intervino genuinamente confundido Steve

—hemos venido a hacer una intervención—contesta Clint dando un paso al frente

— ¿intervención? — dice algo sorprendido Rogers

—Normalmente lo dejaríamos pasar y cada quien a lo suyo, pero resulta incómodo estar en la misma habitación con ustedes dos—explica directa Black widow mirándoles con en seño algo fruncido

—Sigo sin entender—habló Iron man con total desinterés

—Chicos, no se hagan los duros y vayan a encerrarse en un cuarto a follar antes de que los obliguemos— habló nuevamente Hawkeye

Eso si que logró descolocar a los dos héroes en el sofá. Se miraron entre si y luego volvieron su vista hacia el resto

— ¿El capi y yo? creo que se han confundido de gente—el primero en hablar fue Tony

—No somos tontos ni mucho menos Stark—la agente frunció en seño—son demasiado evidentes—

—Hasta yo puedo sentir la tensión sexual entre ustedes—habló el asgardiano sorprendiendo a todos los presentes quienes le miraron— ¿qué? Eso también existe en Asgard—se defendió

—Como sea, no nos movemos de aquí hasta que no acabe esta mierda—sentenció Natasha ya exasperada

—tal vez ustedes no pero yo si—contestó el multimillonario levantándose—hasta luego— se despidió entrando a su recámara

Black Widow sonrió e hizo una seña hacia los tres hombres tras ella, mismos que tomaron a un confundido y alarmado Rogers, y lo levantaron.

— ¿eh? ¡¿Qué hacen?! —preguntó mientras intentaba soltarse

— se los dijimos por las buenas y no nos hicieron caso, ahora será por las malas—le contestó bruce hablando por primera vez

—Y vamos a cumplir nuestra amenaza—completó Thor justo antes de lanzar a Steve al interior del cuarto de Iron man y cerrar la puerta

Mientras toda esta escena transcurría afuera, Tony se había servido un whiskey y había encendido la chimenea eléctrica quedando de espaldas a la puerta "_ahora ¿qué demonios les pasa a esos? Como si fuera así de fácil que yo admita que me gusta el capi_" pensó sin darse cuanta del jaleo fuera del cuarto hasta que oye un pesado cuerpo cayendo a dos metros de él y la puerta cerrarse con pestillo. Se voltea y encuentra al rubio, sentado en el suelo mirando hacia la entrada bloqueada, sobándose la cabeza por el golpe sin percatarse que, justo a su lado, había caído su cuaderno de dibujos de forma que cuando el morocho quiso acercarse a ver si el otro se encontraba bien vio el cuaderno, se agachó y lo tomó hojeándolo con curiosidad.

El capitán se encontraba aturdido por el golpe, pero se recuperó al escuchar el sonido de las páginas siendo pasadas. Se levantó rápidamente y se quedó petrificado al ver al más bajo viendo sus bosquejos.

—Interesantes dibujos capi—comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado cerrando el cuaderno antes de tendérselo a su dueño—aunque no recuerdo haber aceptado ser tu modelo—

—b-bueno yo…—no sabía que decir, le habían descubierto, y de la peor manera

Stark solo suspiró dejando el vaso aun lleno en una cómoda y volvió su vista hacia el súper soldado.

—Creo que esta vez debo de agradecerles a esos entrometidos—fue lo que dijo confundiendo al rubio

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de cuestionar las palabras de Tony cuando sintió la cálida presión de los labios ajenos contra los suyos.

Ya no se necesitaban palabras de por medio, solo dejarse llevar por el fuego en sus pechos. Esa noche hicieron el amor pro primera vez…cuatro veces, antes de caer rendidos con un "te amo" en los labios.

**OMAKE….**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que sus muy "queridos" y "considerados" compañeros los había obligado a confesarse y, por qué no, a tener la mejor noche de sus vidas. Eran pareja, una muy activa cabe destacar, y los demás vengadores, a pesar de sentirse felices por ellos, no saben si es peor la tensión sexual que tenían antes o tener conocimiento de que habían tirado en casi toda la mansión. Dios ¡si hasta parecían conejos!

Eso mismo estaban discutiendo cuando Tony hizo acto de presencia en la estancia, los miró y preguntó

— ¿dónde está Steve? —

—creí que se habían metido a bañar juntos de nuevo— contestó Clint algo divertido

Stark solo sonrió y se retiró.

Mientras, el capitán se encontraba en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente acariciara sus bien formados músculos, quitando todo rastro de jabón, relajándolo. Cuando terminó cerró la regadera y se puso una toalla en la cintura, que cubría solo lo justo, antes de salir y ver el espejo empañado por el vapor. En ese instante se le subieron todos los colores al rostro.

En el espejo había un mensaje que decía: "No te vayas a vestir. Nos vemos en cinco en la cama, sexy. —Tony"

—Tony—murmuró palmeándose el rostro

Al menos no le propuso hacerlo el en cuarto de la agente Romanoff…denuevo.

* * *

** Espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**


	2. CONVOCATORIA

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

NaruGato

Luchi Haene

Lazulley


End file.
